


Blue Monday;

by tinysweatervest



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (mon-el is gross we know this), F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Smut, anyways mon el is a gross fuck per usual, don't worry spacist gets what's coming to him, warnings for implied fetishism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysweatervest/pseuds/tinysweatervest
Summary: Alex gets a promotion at the DEO. Maggie gets word of it and insists on taking her girlfriend out to celebrate. Alex's idea of celebration surprises Maggie, especially when she suggests going to a club rather than the party her friends and family had set up. Their date goes well, until their waiter shows up. Maggie's determined to fix their night out, but will it go as planned?





	Blue Monday;

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so my buddy Nox requested this a long ass time ago and I finally finished it and rather than making it a drabble I made it a two part piece (you're welcome). Warnings for Mon-El sexualizing and fetishizing Maggie and Alex (implied fetishism because I'm not touching what his thoughts were let alone him as a character). If semi public sex or public sex in general isn't your thing I'd turn back now. Happy reading! Also thanks to my beta ryder @karolsens! You're the best bro.

“A promotion?” Maggie questions, reading the letter she swiped from her girlfriend.  
“Hey! I was reading that,” Alex mumbles, pouting as she falls into Maggie’s side.

“Well I’m reading it now, it says here there’s a reception at the dive bar-”  
“Nope nope we are not going,” Alex declares, crossing her arms.

Maggie quirks an eyebrow, Alex’s form crumples slightly as she replies.  
“There’s a club nearby, it’s loud and rowdy, I thought we’d go there instead,” Alex fidgeted as she spoke, her eyes flicking between the floor and her hands.

Maggie smiles, putting her arms around Alex’s waist. She nuzzles into her neck, sighing as Alex climbs into her lap.

“Are you saying you’d rather have a loud night out with me than a quiet night in with friends?”  
“Yeah- but if you want to go that’s totally fine,” Alex blurts out. Maggie shakes her head, rubbing up and down Alex’s shoulders.

“No no, we don’t have to go, in fact,” she pauses, “I think it’s pretty hot you want me all to yourself,” Maggie whispered, pressing a long kiss to her girlfriend's neck. Alex whimpers, exposing more skin to Maggie’s lips.

“Yeah?” Alex asks, her voice shaky and face flushed.

"Yeah."

* * *

 

Alex’s nerves were bothering her as she and Maggie walk hand in hand down the sidewalk. Maggie notices but doesn’t say anything to her until the third firm hand squeeze.

The neon lights cast pink and lime green hues onto Alex. Looking up to her, Maggie smiles, enjoying the way the club signs highlighted her makeup and flushed cheeks.  
  
“Everything alright, Danvers?” Maggie asks, returning a hand squeeze.

Jumping slightly, Alex looks around a bit as she recovered, startled from her thoughts. Maggie put a hand on her shoulder, looking Alex over worriedly.  
  
“I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” Alex laughs, wrapping her arm around Maggie’s waist. Maggie leans into Alex’s side as they wait to gain entrance to the nightclub. They were able to hear the music from within outside in the parking lot. However, Maggie was more excited for what she wanted to do to Alex inside the club.  
  
Once inside, the bass from the loudspeakers reverberated through both of them. Feeling the music move through her muscles was relaxing, but Maggie had a plan for tonight, and she was determined to stick to it. They were both a little overwhelmed with the layout. The balconies and dim lighting were luring Maggie upstairs, but Alex was intrigued by a small, cozy booth on the other side of the dance floor.

Taking Maggie’s hand, Alex drags Maggie to the booth. Gently pushing her in, Maggie realizes she’ll have to execute her plan quickly before the adrenaline goes to Alex’s head, or elsewhere. Alex was currently swinging her feet underneath the table, and Maggie smiled as her shins screamed in agony. She could feel her kneecaps bruising. Reaching out her hand she rested it on Alex’s thigh, and her movements slowed as she looks up to meet Maggie’s eyes.

“Hey,” She greets softly, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

“Hey, you still okay?” Maggie checks, her thumb making small circles on the dimple in Alex’s knee.

“Yeah, I’m good,” She pauses, rubbing the back of her neck, “Just nervous and a little excited.”

“Excited huh?” Maggie smirks, squeezing Alex’s leg under the table causing her to bite down on her lip.

“Maggie,” Alex warns, her body not quite matching her tone.

Maggie pulls back her hand, surprised when Alex reaches out to place it back where it had been. Alex side eyed a masculine figure standing by the bar, and Maggie grimaced as he walked over to them, pad and pen in hand, a stomach churning grin plastered across the width of his face. Alex’s foot began to thump from her anxiety and Maggie was angry this man had caused Alex any kind of stress to begin with, she had enough on her plate already.

“Hey, welcome to Night Vision, my name's Mon-El, what can I get for you two lovely ladies tonight?” he smirks, glancing Alex over as Maggie chokes the life out of her fork. Alex shifts uncomfortably in her seat, smiling politely as she looks across the table for help.

“I’ll take water for now,” Maggie answers, abruptly shutting her menu and tossing it at their cocky waiter.

Alex stifles a laugh, saying she’d have the same. Mon-El quirks an eyebrow as he writes down their orders, “You sure you two sweet things don’t want anything else? Alcohol, appetizers, condoms, ecstasy-”

“No thanks! We have our own plans.” Alex chirps out with a smile on her face, her eyes shooting daggers at Mon-El as she shoves the menu into his arms. The waiter walks away, mumbling angrily.

Both Maggie and Alex hope he wouldn't be back with their drinks anytime soon. Maggie was slightly unnerved to hear Alex had a plan of her own, meaning her plan might be sidelined for the night due to Alex’s confidence.

“Our own plans huh?” Maggie laughs, nudging Alex playfully under the table. Alex nods, staring hungrily at Maggie’s lips. The booth was curved around the table, giving easy access for Maggie to slide over and kiss Alex like she had been wanting to all night.

Alex slides over, nuzzling into Maggie’s neck, her hot breath causing goose bumps on the detective’s skin.

“I wanted to try something tonight,” Alex whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Maggie’s jawline.

“Seems like you already have, Danvers,” Maggie smirks, turning her head to meet Alex’s mouth.

Alex moans into the kiss, her hands coming up to cup Maggie’s cheeks. Maggie smirks at the motion, tugging Alex into her lap and licking at her bottom lip.

Alex whines, jutting her hips into Maggie. Maggie tuts, putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

“I’m celebrating you, remember?” She asks softly, pressing her forehead against Alex’s.

“Then get on with it, Sawyer,” Alex growls.

Maggie nods, amused at Alex’s lack of self-control.  She wraps one arm around Alex’s waist, and she leans in for a kiss when Alex huffs. Maggie takes her hands off her girlfriend’s waist, worried she’s crossed a line. Alex’s face softens, and Maggie can see her blushing underneath the dim pink light above their table. She places Maggie’s hands back where they were.

“You’re perfect,” Alex muses, “I just want you to touch me somewhere else if that’s alright.”

“Of course, what place did you have in- Oh,” Maggie whimpers when her hand touches wet, swollen flesh.

Alex moans, realizing the effect her current state has on Maggie. She nips at the detective’s earlobe, panting into her neck.

“Worship me,” She gasps, sliding herself onto Maggie’s fingers.

“Alex, we’re in public” Maggie reminds her.

The devilish smirk that appears on the agent’s face is somewhat fear inducing, as Maggie isn’t sure where this audaciousness is coming from.

‘I know,” Alex purrs, “That’s the best part.” The tight jeans and soaking boy shorts made it harder for Maggie to sink her fingers into Alex. The angle her hand is at isn’t helping either, but she’s lost in Alex’s whimpers of pleasure. Alex mewls for more, as Maggie pants against her neck. Maggie shifts her position, Alex pouting at the brief loss of contact, Maggie makes up for it by sneaking her hand underneath Alex's shirt and palming her breasts. Alex’s body is shaking in pleasure as Maggie grins, retracting her hands from Alex’s chest and sliding them back to where they were before. Now with more space to move, Maggie can help Alex live out this particular fantasy. Maggie eases Alex into the cushioning of the booth, crawling on top of her so her fingers can get better access to Alex’s sex. Maggie can feel the fingertip shaped bruising that’s forming from Alex's grip around her hips. Maggie experimentally pushes her fingers deeper into Alex, receiving an aggravated grunt in response.

“Someone’s impatient,” Maggie says, bringing her fingertips to brush the top of Alex's walls. Alex’s eyes flutter shut, her mouth opening and closing as if to say something, but her voice is caught in her throat. “What was that, Danvers?” Maggie teases, finding herself surprised when Alex’s hips jut up in response. Seeing she’s caught her girlfriend off guard, Alex takes the opportunity to answer her question.

“I said, we don’t have much time for-”

Alex is cut off by a stern grunt. Maggie’s face sours when she notices who it is, and what’s between his legs. The two hadn’t known how long Mon-El was there, but apparently had enjoyed the show. Alex swallows a gag, hiding her face in Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie pulls her shirt down, taking her time to fix the collar. When their waiter becomes impatient he grunts again, Maggie snaps her gaze up glaring daggers at the boy.

“Can I help you two?” Maggie demands, her hand wrapped protectively around Alex. He looks at Maggie confused, as he was under the impression he was alone. Maggie nods at his lower body, making Mon-El rightfully embarrassed. He covers his crotch with the menus he had brought over for the table next to them. Maggie feels sorry for the couple who would be receiving the tainted items. The waiter clears his throat, Maggie waits expectantly.

“Administrators have informed me that they’d like you two to evacuate the premises.” Maggie’s free hand curls in anger.

“And why’s that?”

“Well for public indecency-”

Maggie laughs, knowing she could write up the club for more than one charge. She reaches in her pocket for her badge, whispering for Alex to move so she can “put this douchebag in his place.” Her heart warms as Alex shuffles aside, feeling her smile against her jacket pocket.

“Detective Sawyer, NCPD. Now, Mon-El was it?” she asks. The man child nods frantically, the menus still in front of himself. “I could write you up for piles of shit, but I’m not going to, and you’re going to tell your manager or whoever that we left before you could inform us of our indecency, understand?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he nods. Maggie extends a hand to Alex, which she takes, as they scoot out of the booth. Alex breaks contact for a moment, mouthing for Maggie to continue to the car. Maggie gets the message, chuckling as she hears an “Oof!” from behind.

“That’s for being a lesbian fetishizing piece of shit,” Alex whispers in Mon-El’s ear. She delivers a blow to his kneecap, staying stoic as he falls.

“What was that for?!” he exclaims, rubbing his side.

“Flirting with Kara at the dive bar.”

“You know Kara too?” he smiles as he says her name, it makes Alex’s stomach churn.

“You don’t know her at all” she seethes, delivering a stomp to his hand. “Try jacking off with a broken hand.” With that Alex dashes to catch up with Maggie, who’s slouched against the brick of the building.

“Did you give him what he deserved?” she asks, eyes twinkling from the moonlight.

“And then some,” Alex says triumphantly, going in for a kiss.

The kiss is soft, as they’re showered in the glow of the moon and stars. When it breaks Maggie leans her forehead against Alex’s.

“Wanna go home?”

“Home?” Alex questions, her hands diving down to play with the hem of her shirt. Maggie catches them before they can tug at the loose strings. She squeezes them reassuringly. Alex’s shoulders soften.

“Home,” she repeats quietly.

“Yeah,” Maggie says, wrapping her hands around Alex’s waist.

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You made it to the end! I hope you read it all and think it isn't as shitty as I tell myself it is oops. Leave comments and kudos, they make my day! Catch me on tumblr @odetteannable! Feel free to talk to me about this fic or other ones I've posted, or just anything in general! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
